Reflexiones de Navidad
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Navidad, tiempo de reflexiones y unión, aunque para cierto auror no significa más que una oportunidad para encontrar aquello que todo el mundo anhela… la verdadera felicidad. DRARRY


**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de reflexiones y unión, aunque para cierto auror no significa más que una oportunidad para encontrar aquello que todo el mundo anhela… la verdadera felicidad. **DRARRY**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de autora: **¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada) a todos! No daré excusas acerca de mi ausencia, porque son las mismas de siempre. Realmente espero que sepan disculpar, pero al menos puedo dejarles mi pequeño y navideño fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Reflexiones de Navidad… o cómo decirle a tu prometida que ya no habrá boda**

Podría ser una nochebuena como cualquier otra, pero no lo era. Ni todo el espíritu navideño que se apreciaba en cada rincón del mundo era capaz de opacar el extraño clima que se observaba a lo largo de todo el planeta Tierra. Era como si los hemisferios se hubieran invertido, y donde debería hacer mucho frío, las temperaturas bordeaban lo primaveral. Sin duda, el accionar indiscriminado del ser humano sobre el medio ambiente comenzaba a traer las consecuencias esperables, aunque este lamentable hecho no parece importarle a la gran mayoría de personas. ¿Por qué debería?, si hay urgencias más apremiantes que resolver, como lo son las últimas compras navideñas.

Un desanimado suspiro, proveniente de la montaña de reportes apilados sobre un amplio escritorio, retumba por la vacía oficina y le recuerda a su afligido ocupante lo tarde que era. El viejo reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea marca las siete de la tarde y confirma sus sospechas. Ha estado ocho horas pensando en miles de cosas, y a la vez en nada. ¿Acaso creyó que pasar una tarde en el trabajo, a pesar de no haber sido su turno, lograría aclarar sus pensamientos? ¿Realmente pensó que las soluciones a su dilema aparecerían frente a sí como lo hacen las pistas de sus casos? Sin duda, Draco, su sarcástico y atractivo compañero auror, estaba en lo cierto… había veces en las que podía ser un gran e inocente tonto.

Harry no se detiene a pensar en el hecho de que ha llamado _"atractivo"_ en su mente a la persona con la que comparte gran parte de su día, después de todo, eso no es más que un hecho… una realidad. Draco Malfoy es, y siempre ha sido, atractivo. No es como si pudiera negarlo, por mucho que le gustaría poder hacerlo. Y realmente desearía poder negarlo, porque esa característica del ex Slytherin no hace más que incrementar su incertidumbre frente a su inminente futuro.

Y no lo entiende, en verdad no se explica cómo es que ha llegado hasta este punto en el que su vida se tambalea como una casa de cartas frente a una ligera brisa. ¿En qué momento su perfecta utopía se había convertido en un torbellino de titubeos y temores? ¿Qué era eso que había cambiado su pacífica vida, para traerle un caótico presente en el cual no deja de pensar en un pequeño y patético anillo de compromiso? En el subconsciente, Harry tiene muy en claro quién es el responsable de tornar su vida en una letal y vertiginosa montaña rusa, pero aceptar tal verdad sólo provocará mayores inseguridades y un inminente final a su tranquila existencia.

Con la vista fija en la puerta frente a sí, Harry gira distraído el anillo de compromiso que reposa en su anular, y no puede evitar pensar que la pequeña alianza parece aumentar su peso en cientos de toneladas a cada segundo que pasa. Era una extraña y molesta sensación, como si un basilisco estuviera constriñendo su indefenso dedo, hasta cortarle por completo la circulación.

Una irónica risa escapa de su reseca garganta, y recuerda que sus exagerados pensares no parecen estar tan alejados de la realidad. De hecho, se acercan bastante a lo que ocurrirá en unos meses. Dos, para ser más exactos. Distraído, da otro giro a la alianza, mientras recuerda el momento en el que decidió formularle a Ginny esa, al día de hoy, desafortunada pregunta.

─ _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Harry puede recordarlo como si hubiera ocurrido segundos atrás. Había sucedido una calurosa y húmeda noche de junio, en la que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Draco. Gran parte de su generación de Hogwarts estaba bebiendo y charlando animadamente en el apartamento de su compañero. No puede negarlo, quizás había bebido demasiado de ese añejo vino que parecía rellenarse por sí solo en su copa, y tal vez fuera por haber visto a Draco riendo tan animado junto al idiota de turno que intentaba obtener algo más que una amistad del rubio, los motivos que le recordaron lo poco interesante que se había tornado su noviazgo. Quizás, lo que Ginny y él necesitaban era dejar de lado esa rutina en la que habían caído. Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor sería comprometerse y formar esa gran familia que tanto había anhelado desde pequeño. ¿Y qué mejor condimento a su monótona vida, que pequeños niños correteando por la casa? En ese momento de embriaguez, a Harry le pareció una idea brillante y sensata, a la altura de los grandes pensadores del mundo. Sin embargo, y viéndolo todo en retrospectiva y con la mente libre de esa embotada bruma que genera el exceso de alcohol en sangre, Harry cree que fue la estupidez más grande que se ha cometido en la humanidad.

Harry jamás podrá quitar de sus tímpanos el fuerte y emocionado _"Sí, quiero"_ que Ginny soltó de sus labios, antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo con pasión, como si hubiera esperado por este momento toda su vida. La sorpresa que le ocasionó al auror fue suficiente para que abriera sus ojos, y fue allí cuando lo vio. A lo lejos, junto al idiota de turno, Draco los observaba con resignación y algo extraño en su gris mirada que no alcanzó a reconocer, sólo tiene en claro que daría todo el oro del mundo por jamás volver a ver esa emoción tiñendo sus hermosos ojos plata.

Aunque, en ese momento, Harry no pudo ser capaz de brindarle un pensamiento al hecho de preocuparse más por su compañero que por devolver el beso de su prometida, ya que Draco tomó una copa de champagne de la mesa ratona, y pidió un brindis por los flamantes comprometidos, hecho que incentivó a que se profesaran las correspondientes felicitaciones de inmediato. Y a pesar de todo el barullo que se armó por la "gran" noticia, Harry no apartó la mirada de Draco y pudo ser partícipe de la indescifrable máscara que se alzó sobre la aplomada mirada del ex Slytherin. Una que era total y absolutamente impenetrable.

Decir que todo cambió después de ese día sería un eufemismo. Al lunes siguiente, Draco tomó su asiento junto a Harry, y comenzó una animada charla sobre la aplastante derrota de los Chudley Cannons frente al Puddlemere United. Sin comentario alguno sobre la noche de su cumpleaños, sin indicios de algún vestigio de la extraña mirada que Harry estaba seguro de haber visto; y a medida que los meses pasaron, su relación sólo cambió para mejor. Entre ellos se generó tal confianza, que ambos pudieron declararse infinidad de secretos que, de haber sido en otro momento, no hubieran podido hacerlo.

Y fue entonces, cuando las dudas y temores de Harry llegaron para no irse. Porque no, no era normal que prefiriera pasar tiempo junto a su compañero de oficina, que con quien sería su futura esposa. Tampoco era correcto sentir chispas y agradables escalofríos cada vez que su mano rozaba, sin pretenderlo claro está, la de Draco, mientras que el simple hecho de besar a Ginny le provocaba menos sentimientos que mirar una pared. Y claramente no era lógico que, cada vez que su prometida intentaba excitarlo para tener una noche de pasión, de la única forma en la que podía despertar su hombría era imaginando que era Draco quien estaba encima de él. Siempre era Draco.

Otro suspiro escapa de sus labios y siente el molesto picor de su garganta ascender hasta sus ojos. Sabe qué es lo que significa y qué es lo que ocurrirá si no deja de cavilar en estos pensamientos, mas no le importa. Nadie en su sano juicio vendría a trabajar un veinticuatro de diciembre sin estar de turno, por lo que está a salvo de miradas indiscretas para dejar escapar en lágrimas esa agobiante sensación que lo tortura día tras día.

La primera lágrima no se hace esperar y rueda hacia abajo por una de sus mejillas. A ésta le siguen un sinfín de saladas y pequeñas gotitas, las cuales manchan sus redondas gafas y dejan un salino rastro a su paso. No tiene idea del tiempo que pasa allí, llorando en silencio, lo único que tiene en claro es que necesita que todo esto se detenga de una vez por todas. Está cansado de fingir, cansado de ocultar sus verdaderos deseos sólo por cumplir con lo "establecido", pero por sobre todas las cosas, está harto de negar lo innegable. Porque sí, su inconsciente siempre lo supo… siempre supo que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, pero su terco cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo. Y fue esa misma negación, ese mismo temor a ser rechazado y no apartar al imbécil del lado de Draco en su cumpleaños, el que lo llevó a esta situación; a encontrarse desamparado frente a un inminente futuro que no desea, a menos que una alianza igual a la que tiene en su anular se halle en la pálida mano de Draco, y no en la de Ginny.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ¿No deberías estar con la manada comadreja atiborrándote a pavo y tarta de melaza?

Ese filoso y sarcástico arrastre de palabras lo saca del mar desconsolado en el que se encontraba ahogándose en sus pesares, y Harry cree que podría reconocer esa voz incluso si perdiera su audición, por muy patéticamente sentimental que eso suene.

Draco parece haber notado de inmediato las lágrimas de Harry, mas no comenta nada al respecto y le ofrece un elegante pañuelo de color azul oscuro. Sin cruzar miradas con su compañero auror, Harry toma el fragmento de suave tela en sus manos y se dispone a secar sus lágrimas, a la vez que se embriaga con el masculino y costoso perfume que desprende de éste. Y aunque lo intenta, Harry no puede evitar pensar que daría cualquier cosa por acercarse al pálido cuello de Draco para intoxicarse con esa adictiva fragancia que lo vuelve loco.

Afortunadamente, Draco no menciona nada del deplorable estado en el que encontró al héroe del mundo mágico, y simplemente se dedica a ordenar con su varita el alboroto que inunda el escritorio de ambos. Sin embargo, Harry sabe que este incómodo silencio no puede extenderse por mucho tiempo. Le debe una explicación, al menos una leve parte de la verdad, a quien, con un simple gesto, consigue hacerle experimentar algo similar a la absoluta felicidad.

─ Lamento eso.

─ ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿El que te haya encontrado llorando? ─Pregunta Draco con una socarrona sonrisa, intentando quitarle importancia al hecho. ─ Todos lloramos por algo en algún momento de nuestras vidas, Potter. Y tú, por más "auror estrella del departamento" que seas, no eres la excepción. Deberías recordar que eres un mortal, como cualquiera de nosotros.

Harry suelta una pequeña risa ante esto, y observa con una triste sonrisa al joven frente a sí por la gran ironía. Una de las cosas que tienen en común es precisamente eso, ambos suelen olvidar a menudo el hecho de ser simples mortales y creer que pueden con todo, incluso con aquellas cosas que requieren ayuda externa.

─ ¿Y bien? ─Pregunta Draco, mientras lo observa desde su excesiva altura con una ceja en alto.

─ ¿Bien qué?

─ No fijas demencia, Potter. ─Replica soltando un molesto suspiro, a la vez que cruza los brazos sobre sus pectorales. ─ ¿Por qué llorabas?

Ante esa simple pregunta, Harry no sabe qué responder sin poner en evidencia sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no responder es inadmisible, en especial porque el molesto rubio frente a sí no le permitirá huir con un simple "por nada".

─ ¿Alguna vez has tomado una decisión de la que te arrepientes?

─ Claramente. ─Responde Draco, moviendo su antebrazo izquierdo donde, debajo de esa costosa camisa, se halla grabada en su pálida piel la marca tenebrosa.

─ No me refería a la marca tenebrosa en sí. Sabes que poco tuvimos que ver con las decisiones que tomamos en la guerra. ─Replica Harry, no teniendo muy en claro a dónde quiere llegar con esto, pero su imbatible instinto le dice que insistir en ello brindará la respuesta a sus problemas. ─Me refería a otros aspectos de tu vida… amistades, familiares… amores…

Draco lo observa suspicaz detrás de unos mechones rubios que caen sobre sus ojos, y es entonces cuando Harry se percata de lo bien que le sienta ese cabello más largo y "casualmente desordenado" a su compañero.

─ Sí.

La cansada respuesta saca a Harry de sus pensamientos, pero cuando parece que Draco no da señales de querer explayarse mucho más, pregunta:

─ ¿De qué te has arrepentido?

Draco lo mira con desconfianza y duda, no decidiéndose a contestar, pero parece pensárselo mejor, y soltando un afligido suspiro y sin apartar la gris mirada de la alianza que ostenta Harry en su mano izquierda, dice:

─ Me arrepiento de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para declarar mis sentimientos a tiempo.

Las palabras salen en una especie de murmullo, pero Harry puede oírlas como si las hubiera gritado en su oído. Una cálida sensación recorre sus venas y se extiende por todo su pecho, una que le brinda esperanzas y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacer aquello que tanto ha estado meditando. Draco, en cambio, no parece notar la variación en el semblante del ex Gryffindor, y continúa explicando:

─ Aunque… supongo que hubiera sido un caso perdido, ¿verdad? ─Deja salir con una apesadumbrada risa, sin apartar la vista del anillo de compromiso de Harry. ─ Porque jamás antepondría mi felicidad por la… de otros. Ya lo he hecho en el pasado, y eso sólo trajo consigo dolor. Y claramente no está en mi naturaleza llorar y lamentarme por lo que pudo ser. Supongo… supongo que en casos como estos sólo puedes conformarte con lo que el otro te ofrezca y dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo. Quizás… quizás algún día el doloroso sentimiento se transforme en algo suficientemente soportable, a tal punto que te permita seguir adelante… dejar ir aquello que jamás será, para poder comenzar de nuevo.

La sola mención a un mundo en el que Draco pierda los sentimientos que, recién ahora, Harry se percata que tiene por él, hace que su corazón se estruje con fuerza, a la vez que una opresora sensación se apodera de su garganta. Sin embargo, la determinación que siente recorrer sus venas es tal que está seguro de poder realizar todo aquello que se proponga. Es por ello, que no desea perder más tiempo. Era hora de ir en busca de su felicidad, pero para asegurar que ese nuevo comienzo sea perfecto, primero necesitaría cerrar el capítulo de su vida que se interpone entre ellos.

─ Gracias, Draco.

Sin esperar a que el otro pueda reaccionar para cuestionarle el motivo por el que lo encontró llorando, sale con prisa de la oficina y con una sola idea en mente. Encontrar a Ginny.

* * *

El ascensor resuena con el típico repiqueteo metálico, mientras se detiene en cada uno de los pisos, aunque nadie sube. La melodiosa e inhumana vocecita que anuncia las dependencias de cada parada está colmando la paciencia de Harry, a tal punto, que desearía haber tomado las escaleras en lugar del dichoso artilugio. Afortunadamente, el ascensor se detiene y la femenina voz indica que han arribado al atrio.

Rápidamente, Harry sale por el pequeño resquicio que se abre y apresura sus pasos hacia la chimenea que más cercana. Automáticamente, toma un puñado de polvos flu y los arroja al fuego de la misma. Las intensas llamaradas esmeraldas ascienden por la pared de ladrillo, ansiosas por entrar en acción, pero algo detiene a Harry antes de que dé un paso hacia las inofensivas flamas.

Culpa. Eso es lo que le impide viajar hasta la Madriguera y anular su compromiso con Ginny. Culpa, porque sabe que Ginny no se merece tal desplante, mucho menos en Navidad. Culpa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para terminar esa desgastada relación a tiempo; pero por sobre todas las cosas, siente arrepentimiento por haberle creado falsas ilusiones a la hermana de Ron… ilusiones que jamás podrá cumplirle.

Harry siente escurrirse toda la determinación que sentía momentos atrás como arena entre sus dedos, mientras se regaña mentalmente por haber sido tan insensible de velar por sus propios sentimientos, sin importarle lo mucho que la ruptura de su relación le afectaría a Ginny. ¡Y en vísperas de Navidad, como si eso no fuera suficiente! Para fortuna de Harry, las llamas esmeraldas se encienden con fuerza y lo despejan del pozo de recriminación en el que se ha hundido. Segundos después, el fuego se apaga y de la chimenea sale una joven y pecosa pelirroja.

─ ¡Harry! Me asustaste. ─Exclama Ginny con nerviosismo y evitando conectar la mirada con el joven auror. ─Fui a Grimmauld Place, pero Kreacher me dijo que estabas trabajando.

Harry, por su parte, se queda en silencio y sin poder hacer que sus cuerdas vocales emitan al menos un sonido de su boca. Afortunadamente, un pequeño resplandor plateado en una de las manos de Ginny llama su atención. Afinando la vista, Harry descubre que aquello que sostiene en su mano izquierda es un pequeño presente. Un presente de Navidad.

Un triste y amargo sentimiento se apodera de su ser, mientras recuerda que el único presente que pensaba darle a ella era la ruptura de su compromiso. Harry siente náuseas hacia sí mismo, a la vez que se pregunta por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado en su vida. ¿A caso no podía haberse enamorado de Ginny y vivir la pacífica vida que estaba planificada? Pero no, tenía que enamorarse de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Una insistente y maliciosa vocecita en su cabeza le dice que amaba a Draco incluso antes de salir con Ginny, pero Harry la descarta y observa a la joven que, al igual que él, parece estar luchando una guerra interna con su subconsciente. Sin embargo, la valentía de Ginny es cien veces la de Harry, por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, eleva la vista, y dando una fuerte inspiración para brindarse ánimos, coloca el presente en la mano de Harry que no está sosteniendo el pañuelo de seda azul.

─ Feliz Navidad, Harry.

─ Gracias, Ginny.

Solo eso puede hacer. Agradecerle. Nada más. Su cuerpo entero se niega a dar señales de vida, y simplemente se queda ahí, parado, con un regalo en una de sus manos y con la otra apretando con fuerza la escurridiza tela azul.

─ ¿Y bien? ─Pregunta Ginny, con algo de impaciencia y un deje de irritación. ─ ¿No vas a abrirlo?

Ante ese enfadado regaño, Harry siente sus mejillas colorearse y se apresura a maniobrar para quitar la cinta plateada que rodea la pequeña cajita, todo esto sin soltar ni un segundo el pañuelo que Draco le ha prestado. Una vez que lo consigue, retira la tapa y observa dentro algo que parece goma espuma, y que no tiene otro propósito más que sostener una alianza de compromiso idéntica a la que compró meses atrás para Ginny. Un rápido vistazo al vacío anular izquierdo de la joven le confirma que sí, estaba en lo cierto, se trata del anillo de compromiso de Ginny.

─ Antes de que digas nada… quiero que sepas que no te culpo. ─Dice Ginny con una conocedora mirada, dejando aún más perplejo al chico de gafas. ─ Siempre tuve la leve esperanza de que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar, y cuando me propusiste matrimonio creí que al fin habíamos encontrado la felicidad el uno con el otro, pero… pero sólo era mi terquedad la que no me permitía ver que esto jamás podría haber funcionado; ya que tú nunca podrás entregarme tu corazón, Harry… porque ya se lo has entregado a Malfoy mucho antes de que incluso te dieras cuenta. Y, honestamente, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo insistiendo en una relación que jamás llegará a buen puerto, ni perderme la oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor de mi vida sólo por un tonto capricho infantil.

Ginny suspira y vuelve a posar sus marrones ojos en la esmeralda vista de Harry, antes de seguir con su descargo.

─ ¡No me malinterpretes! Realmente te amé, y quizás una pequeña parte de mí lo siga haciendo, pero… ─Ginny hace una pausa y juguetea con un hilo que se desprende de su viejo sweater de lana, no teniendo en claro si decir lo que está pensando. Sin embargo, vuelve a inspirar con fuerza, y deja que de su boca salgan todas esas palabras que ha callado por tanto tiempo. ─ …pero creo que es hora de dejarte ir, ahora que aún estamos a tiempo. No tiene sentido alargar lo inevitable, Harry. Es hora de que encontremos la felicidad.

La esmeralda mirada de Harry se torna borrosa, y lo único que atina a hacer es acercarse al cuerpo de la joven y abrazarla con fuerza. No es un abrazo pasional, por el contrario, es total y absolutamente fraternal… un abrazo que recuerda al que se darían dos amigos que no se ven hace un largo tiempo; y quizás así sea, piensa Harry, mientras siente reír a la chica contra su pecho como no lo ha hecho en un largo tiempo. Después de unos segundos de compartir el mutuo alivio, ambos se separan y observan con una mirada que expresa más de lo que podrían decir en palabras.

Sin mediar palabras, Ginny toma la mano izquierda de Harry, aquella en la que aún retiene el pañuelo de seda azul, y rodando los ojos al reconocer al propietario del mismo incluso sin haber iniciales bordadas en éste, le quita el anillo de compromiso al auror y lo guarda junto al gemelo que se halla dentro de la pequeña caja. Una vez hecho esto, realiza un movimiento con la varita y la caja, junto a su contenido, se convierte en pequeñas partículas de polvo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Sin dirigirle una mirada al aliviado joven frente a sí, Ginny se da vuelta y encamina sus pasos a la chimenea. Y antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de llameante cabellera y fuego esmeralda, deja salir con diversión:

─ Te excusaré de la cena hoy, para que puedas celebrar con tu pomposa serpiente, pero te quiero ver sentado a primera hora de la mañana en la mesa de la Madriguera, o te enviaré una maldición de mocomurciélagos por correo. ¡Y sabes que lo haré!

* * *

Harry permanece unos segundos inmóviles en el desolado atrio, pero sintiéndose completamente en paz. Era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros que ni siquiera él sabía que llevaba. Y todo gracias a la valentía que ha demostrado su amiga Ginny.

La suave tela del pañuelo de Draco cosquillea entre sus dedos, mientras Harry eleva la vista y comienza a retroceder por donde vino, con un único propósito en su decidida mente… besar al atractivo y sarcástico auror hasta mañana a primera hora, porque ni siquiera él, el auror más valiente del escuadrón, se atrevería a provocar que Ginny le envíe esa maldición por correo.

Como si los astros conspiraran a su favor, el ascensor del ministerio lo traslada con inusitada rapidez, o quizás sea su nerviosismo e incertidumbre por lo que se avecina, el motivo por el que todo pasa tan rápido a su alrededor; y antes de lo previsto, ya se encuentra saliendo del ascensor y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la oficina que comparte con su rubio compañero. Una vez que se encuentra frente a la puerta, Harry suspira para darse ánimos y gira el picaporte. Y lo ve… lo ve y no entiende cómo es que pudo vivir todo este tiempo apartado de su lado.

No obstante, Draco no parece haberse percatado de la presencia de Harry, y simplemente permanece apoyado sobre su escritorio, con la plateada mirada perdida en la ficticia ventana que refleja el clima del exterior. Por su parte, Harry no puede evitar pensar que jamás ha visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida.

─ Puedes quedártelo.

El apesadumbrado tono de Draco lo descoloca, pero no le brinda mayor importancia porque sabe que todo cambiará a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, Harry no entiende a qué se ha referido el rubio con esa frase. Afortunadamente, éste lo conoce a la perfección y le señala con una pálida mano el pañuelo, sin apartar un segundo la vista de la ventana que muestra un aplomado cielo, lo cual es extraño, ya que eso indicaría que va a nevar, algo totalmente impensable con las presentes temperaturas. Mas esto no es algo que le preocupe a Harry, y sin querer perder un solo segundo más de su vida, se acerca hasta colocarse lo más cerca posible de Draco, y dice:

─ Lo sé.

Y parándose en puntas de pie, coloca sus manos en el pálido cuello de Draco para que note la ausencia de su alianza, y lo besa como si no hubiera un mañana. A pesar del mágico cosquilleo que recorre su cuerpo entero, Harry no consigue relajarse por completo hasta que no siente los posesivos brazos de Draco rodearlo con fuerza y devolverle el beso, de ser posible, con mayor intensidad, intentando plasmar aquello que ha callado durante todos estos años.

Las manecillas del segundero en el reloj de la chimenea continúan girando sin cesar, mientras que desde la ventana de la oficina se desata una intensa nevada. El frío, ausente durante todo este tiempo, retorna a cada rincón del hemisferio norte, y bajo la tenue luz de una oficina, dos jóvenes demuestran todas sus emociones sin siquiera profesar una palabra. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad… todo estaba bien.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco infinitamente. Espero que les haya gustado. Sepan que pueden decirme qué les pareció en un comentario.

Ahora sí, les deseo a todos un hermoso final de año y un muy feliz 2020. Ojalá el próximo año los llene de amor, risas y mucho Drarry.

¡Besito enorme!


End file.
